Tippy Tinkletrousers
Tippy Tinkletrousers, formerly known as Professor Pippy P. Poopypants (Professor Pee Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. in the film) is the main antagonist of the Captain Underpants book series, and the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 35th full-length animated feature film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. He is the archenemy of the titular character, Captain Underpants. In the 2017 film adaptation, he was voiced by , who also played Douche in Sausage Party, and Sergei in The Secret Life of Pets 2. Personality Prior to his path of villainy, Poopypants was a calm-minded and intelligent scientist/inventor, determined to achieve his goal of presenting his inventions to the world that could solve world problems. However, because of his silly name, nobody ever took him seriously, leading to him building anger and frustration. Poopypants eventually snapped and became an insane madman, whose goal was world domination and the destruction of Captain Underpants. He once believed that kids were sweet and innocent, hence his reasoning for applying for a job as a science teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. However, when even the children laughed at his name, this further built up his rage even more. Biography Book series Poopypants first appeared in the fourth novel The Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants, where he was a brilliant inventor and scientist hailing from the country of New Swissland (where it is tradition for everyone to have a silly name, hence the professor's name), he travels to the United States with the goal of using a pair of inventions of his to reduce the world's garbage supply and increase the world's food supply. However, on account of his ridiculous name, no one takes him or his miraculous invention seriously. Having had no luck with his inventions, Professor Poopypants takes a job at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (ran by Mr. Krupp) as the new science teacher in hopes that the children would be kind, sweet, and warmhearted. However, this proves false as the students all laugh at his name, paying no attention in class. Though Poopypants temporarily reclaims the class's respect by unveiling his Gerbil Jogger 2000, a machine which gerbils can use to jog, the class soon started mocking Poopypants days later for weeks, driving the Professor to the brink of insanity. He finally snaps when he finds a comic book written by George Beard and Harold Hutchins (the two main protagonists of the book series). Using an enlarged version of his Gerbil Jogger 2000 invention, he holds the school hostage and shrinks them using his shrinking device, then makes them change their names to a silly name lest he shrinks them down to nothing. George and Harold (now Fluffy and Cheeseball) get Captain Underpants (now Buttercup Chickenfanny, but Captain Underpants didn't change his name and said he'd take orders from no one) to steal Professor Poopypants' enlarging machine, but unfortunately, he and the machine are shrunk in the process. The two of them try to enlarge the school back to normal size but get flicked off the school. Cheeseball makes a paper airplane that Fluffy enlarges. The plane flies into many threats, yet Captain Underpants rescues them and they end up in an abandoned alley. Fluffy tries to enlarge Captain Underpants (accidentally enlarging Cheeseball's right hand) to the size of Professor Poopypants's gerbil machine. Captain Underpants then fights and defeats Professor Poopypants. Once Professor Poopypants is defeated, everyone gets their names back. The boys use the shrinking and enlarging machines to get the school and Captain Underpants back to normal size. Then Captain Underpants gets soaked with water, turning back to Mr. Krupp. Professor Poopypants is hauled off to jail. On the advice of George and Harold, he changes his name so no one will make fun of it anymore. Sadly, he chooses his maternal grandfather's name, Tippy Tinkletrousers, which his fellow inmates mock. An alternate, benevolent version of Tippy Tinkletrousers appears in the eighth book, Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple-Potty People, working for the fire department along with alternate versions of Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer. The real Tippy Tinkletrousers appears at the end of the book in a giant pair of robotic trousers and gets angry at two cops that laugh at his name. He then freezes the cops with his latest invention: The Freezy Beam 4000. He then announces "It's time for my revenge!". He then chases after George, Harold, Sulu, and Crackers. Tippy serves as the main antagonist of the ninth book (Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers). It is revealed here that what happened at the end of the eighth book did not originally happen, as Tippy Tinkletrousers and the robotic trousers were actually from the future and interrupted what was supposed to happen. In the original timeline, after George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp get arrested, Tippy reveals his newest robotic suit to his prisoners by claiming that he is building a statue for the warden. He then takes Mr. Krupp and breaks both of them out as he wishes to find George and Harold and get revenge on Captain Underpants for throwing him in prison. He succeeds in finding the two boys due to Mr. Krupp telling him they are in the Piqua Juvenile Detention Center, but George and Harold snap their fingers in front of him, transforming him into Captain Underpants, but revealing to Tippy who the Captain is when not fighting crime. The Captain goes off to find a cape which he finds in the Everything Except Fabric Softener Store. Tippy then interrogates the boys on everything they know about their superhero until the Captain arrives. They fight, but the Captain easily beats the Professor with ease before the Captain tricks the Professor into freezing the suits' feet. The Captain then rips off the top of the suit, reducing it to the robotic trousers as seen at the end of Book 8. Realizing the Captain is too powerful for him to beat, the Professor decides to go back in time five years ago to escape from him. Tippy does so and successfully escape from Captain Underpants. When Kipper Krupp and his friends run from an apparent ghost, Tippy appears in front of the sixth graders in his robot pants and states it looks like they have seen a ghost. This causes the four boys to go insane and taken to a reality-challenged institute as well as leaving Mr. Krupp to be blamed for all the events that happened in his school. He is fired from his position as principal due to everyone blaming him. Tippy, not realizing what he had just done, go back to the future while also noting kids five years ago were different than he thought they were. However, when he returns, he sees the future ruined and destroyed. He learns from a small boy that the moon got blown up by Dr. Diaper, talking toilets started rampaging around the city, and giant zombie nerds began terrorizing the town. Realizing that he had created a huge mistake, the Professor tries to get back into his robot pants and undo the entire mess, but he is seemingly squashed by the giant zombie nerd George and Harold before he could do so. In the tenth book (Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers), it's revealed that Tippy Tinkletrousers was not killed by the Zombie Nerd Harold, because zombie nerds are slow due to their incredible size, and Tippy faked his death by placing a bag of ketchup under Harold's feet. Tippy went back in time to before he drove the bullies insane and froze them before they could see him. He shrunk his younger self and returned to the present with him. When the bullies thawed, history was restored to normal. Tippy confronted George and Harold and froze the cops as was depicted at the end of Book 8. He attempted his revenge on George and Harold, but they escaped him and went back in time to return Crackers to the dinosaur age, bringing Sulu with them to protect him from Tippy and accidentally bringing Mr. Krupp with them due to him chasing after George and Harold. Tippy sent his smaller, younger self back in time to find out where George and Harold disappeared to. Because of this, three Tippys existed at once: "Big Tippy," "Tiny Tippy," and "Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy." They traveled back in time after George and Harold, during which Tiny Tippy and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy decided they didn't like being bossed around, so they snuck out and traveled through time to get the Goosy-Grow 4000 (ironically causing role reversal between the boy who often noticed the events and his mother who was skeptical about them). Tiny Tippy had Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy use it to restore him to his normal size and then again to make him bigger, calling himself "Supa Mega Tippy." However, he refused to use the Goosy-Grow 4000 on Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy and immediately traveled back to the Mesozoic Era. Meanwhile, Big Tippy fought Captain Underpants, discovering that water turns him back into Mr. Krupp. Then Supa Mega Tippy appeared (with Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy aboard his robot unseen). Big Tippy told his bigger self about Captain Underpants's weakness, but they argued over who should destroy him, resulting in Big Tippy activating the timer of a nuclear bomb on his robot in an attempt to kill Captain Underpants himself. Even though the bombs couldn't be turned off, he didn't care as long as it killed his nemesis. Supa Mega Tippy traveled into the future with the others after kicking Big Tippy to Mexico before the bomb exploded, killing Big Tippy along with the dinosaurs. Supa Mega Tippy and the others traveled to the caveman age, where Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy tampered with his giant counterpart's freeze beam so that it couldn't be turned off. Supa Mega Tippy ties up Mr. Krupp under a waterfall after George and Harold got away by distracting him and cutting apart the mechanical arms. George and Harold got the cavemen to help fight against him, causing damage to him and his robot. So Supa Mega Tippy tried to freeze them, but as his freeze beam wouldn't turn off (which was due to Slightly Younger Tippy sabotaging the device and its emergency shut off), and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy permanently turned 'the '''Goosy-Grow 4000 on with the help of some gum to repeatedly increase his size until he accidentally drops it. This causes the Goosy-Grow 4000 to zap the ice, which causes the ice to rapidly spread across the planet, starting the Ice Age and freezing Supa Mega Tippy to death. George and Harold untied Mr. Krupp and turned him into Captain Underpants, who moved the cavemen to a safe area but was turned back to Mr. Krupp by Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy, who took him, George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu, and traveled thirty years into the future from their time. George and Harold turned Mr. Krupp and his future counterpart into Captain Underpants, who beat up Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. When it looks like they would win, Tippy activates his nuclear bomb which he modified to destroy the entire galaxy. Crackers and Sulu got on board his robot and sent it back in time to before the universe existed. In the darkness, the bomb exploded, killing Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy and creating the universe with the Big Bang (or "Big Ka-Bloosh Theory"). Thus, all three of his deaths caused the major events of the universe to take place. Film Version Poopypants reappears in the film as the main antagonist. As revealed in a flashback, Poopypants was once an esteemed scientist who, at a Nobel Prize ceremony, unveiled a ray that could alter the sizes of anything it hits. However, all the attendees mocked his name, causing him to descend into villainy. At the start of the film, he visits Jerome Horwitz Elementary in the hopes of being hired as the new science teacher. Captain Underpants (under his Mr. Krupp disguise) happily hires him because of his lack of common sense, as Poopypants is clearly insane (as well as unqualified for the job, as even Poopypants himself bluntly admits). Using the name "Professor P." to avoid ridicule, Poopypants attempts to fit in with the students while teaching them his goals of ridding the world of humor. His problems soon resurface, though, when George and Harold discover Poopypants' name and mock it throughout the school. Having enough of the mockery, Poopypants plots to take over the town, and recruits the local tattletale Melvin Sneedly to his cause after seeing that his brain has literally no sense of humor. Poopypants is also astounded to hear that Melvin has previously built a brilliant invention known as the Turbo Toilet 2000. With that in mind, Poopypants uses his technology to make the Turbo Toilet 2000 grow in size and uses toxic cafeteria leftovers as fuel for the robot. He then uses Melvin's brain as a source to turn all of the school's students and staff into zombies with no sense of humor. When Captain Underpants tries to stop Poopypants, the latter gets the Turbo Toilet 2000 to swallow Captain Underpants whole before capturing George and Harold, intending to erase their senses of humor to finalize his plan. George and Harold then apologize to Poopypants for laughing at his name, and they admit he has the greatest name ever. But Poopypants still stubbornly states his name is unfunny. George then tells Poopypants that his problem isn't that people laugh at him, it's that he can't laugh at himself. Still not convinced, Poopypants proceeds his plan. However, it is harder to erase George and Harold's senses of humor because the parts of their brains that house their humor are enormous. After he finally manages to corrupt George and Harold, he launches into a speech about his goals to conquer the entire universe. However, when he mentions Uranus, the very thing that sparked the boys' friendship, the duo regains their sense of humor, crashing the Turbo-Toilet's computer and returning the students' senses of humor. Following Melvin getting rolled away in a giant roll of toilet paper from the Turbo Toilet 2000, Poopypants angrily attempts to shrink both George and Harold in revenge for foiling his plans, but Captain Underpants comes to the rescue, having escaped from the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth by consuming the leftovers to gain superpowers. Captain Underpants then proceeds to defeat Poopypants and Harold uses Poopypants' invention, the "Sizerator", to shrink Poopypants. Defeated, Poopypants retreated by riding on a bee, only to be flicked away by Captain Underpants. His fate afterwards is unknown. Quotes }} Gallery Images PPP.gif Poopypants young.png|Poopypants before his corruption. Captain_Underpants_2017_Screenshot_0877.jpg|Poopypants fist appears as he does an evil laugh Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4770.jpg|Poopypants' breakdown Credit-dreamworks.jpg 4-6.png|Harold slapping his giant hand at a giant Poopypants Professor_Poopypants'_Defeat.png|Poopypants' final moments Videos Go Poopypants! (Original Version) "Evil Science Teacher?!" Official Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE Trivia *Professor Poopypants was voiced by Nick Kroll, who also voices another animated villain, Douche from Sausage Party. Ironically, both Poopypants and Douche proclaim themselves as revenge seekers. *Professor Poopypants is notable for being the first villain in the series who had a motivation to turn evil and take over the world; previous antagonists such as Dr. Diaper and the Turbo Toilet 2000 just came out of nowhere and wanted to commit world domination for no particular given reason. **Interestingly, in the film, Poopypants uses the Turbo Toilet 2000 as a weapon. *In the film, Poopypants is already a villain from the start, as opposed to being a well-meaning scientist who jumped off the slippery slope upon being mocked. His backstory reveals he had already snapped when the presenters at the World's Greatest Inventor award ceremony were too busy laughing at his name to give him his well-deserved award. The school's mockery just further angers him, and he quickly takes the school hostage. *According to his resume in the film: **He was born on April 1, 1953 (making him 64 years old, assuming the film is set after April 1, 2017). **He lives on 3.14 Smarty Pants Boulevard. **He has no phone. **He once worked in a very dark place, where his job was a revenge seeker. **His email is Supergeniusdude220@newswissland.com. **His qualifications include being a genius, super smart, intelligent, über smart, not great with children, and holding grudges. *Curiously, despite his full name in the film being Pee Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire, the resume still lists his full name as Pippy P. Poopypants. However, this could be because the filmmakers were originally going to use his book name, but changed it to make his full name as atrocious as possible. *Despite his tragic backstory of wanting to help the world, by the final book Poopypants has arguably become darkest and most evil Captain Underpants villain in the whole series because of his actions in attempting to destroy the gelaxy in rage at the world. **However, the film version could be considered a lot darker since it's implied that he has actually killed children in his maddened experiments. *Dav Pilkey remarked he felt Tippy's death was also a sad scene given his long run in the series. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Businessmen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Master Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Crackers Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Summoners Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Inmates Category:Fighters Category:Big Bads Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cataclysm